Wrong Turns To Make A Right
by i-hime
Summary: What was another wrong turn? He's already made too many that he'd lost count. Sasuke stared at the village he'd abandoned a few years ago. This was supposed to be a recon mission, so why was he infiltrating? It was a long way home, one wrong turn wouldn't make a diifference. That's what he thought. One Shot Implied: SasuSaku, NaruSaku


Just submitted my essay to my professor….. I'm SO NERVOUS. Essays have never been my strong point, especially if it's about analysing text. I'd rather give my opinions on ANYTHING- I'd make you an essay about my love for cheese if need be, just not about the structure of a poem; I'd do better in telling you about the poem orally than giving you an essay.

_Sincerely, i-hime, who is still hung up on her essays…. _

PS: I have one more to go! God, save me.

This is a gift fic for a friend =) She and I have the same taste in music and she asked me to make a story out of one song of her choice. This is a late night impromptu story….hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "Vegas Skies" by The Cab

* * *

Wrong Turns to Make a Right

_Why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight?_

He'd been asked to scout the village before Madara launched the attack. He wasn't one for being bossed around but if it meant that it was one step closer to the fall of Konoha then fine, he'd do it. A figure cloaked in black landed silently on a tree branch, cloak billowing in the wind and his face hidden by the shadows. Technically he was to scout the perimeter, _just _the perimeter. Infiltration was not required, but he has made more wrong turns in his life than any rouge-ninja. One more wouldn't be a problem.

Although why he would gravitate towards the village he loathed so much was beyond him. The young man leapt to another tree, this one being closer to the barrier that separated the woods from the village. The young missing-nin wondered why he was in such a hurry. His recon mission ended a few hours before the time he was allotted to complete it. He had time to spare.

_All of these guards they stand tall and defensive_

_Putting up walls around what was once innocent _

Dark eyes examined the village gate; guarded by a full platoon of Special Ops ANBU. He smirked in amusement. They've upped their defences, smart woman, that Tsunade. His smirk was replaced by a sneer. These men were protecting a lost cause. Did they not understand that this village, this _wicked village_, had to be destroyed? Anger bubbled inside, its sheer intensity causing his eyes to bleed red unintentionally. These ignorant people had _no idea_ how twisted this village was—is.

Sasuke calmed his seething anger to a low simmer, closing his eyes and opening them again to reveal black orbs. Their ignorance will cost them their lives.

_It won't let me in, but I'm stronger than that_

In all honesty, he wasn't expecting a team of ANBU to be guarding the gate. Sasuke scanned the team that had split into two; three were guarding the bottom while the other two were perched on top of each end of the gate, guarding the village from the likes of him.

This was going to be a challenge. Sasuke revered the efforts of the Hokage to keep the village as safe as possible. He'd let her have this small victory. After all, Konoha would crumble. He could at least give her the comforting thought that she had tried everything to save the village.

Sasuke evaluated the situation. He was fast, if jounin were guarding the gate he could slip in- no problem. But ANBU were different. If he didn't time this well, they'd sense his presence and alert the village. The young man did not like the fact of having his cover blown. He would have to time this perfectly.

The young Uchiha let his eyes bleed red once more and scanned his targets. Their masks hid their faces well. He didn't need to see their faces anyway; he wanted to see their eyes.

The ANBUs' eyes were uncovered however, the eye holes of ANBU masks made them hard to see, but with the Sharingan activated, Sasuke could see them perfectly.

He stared at each of their eyes carefully. The wonderful thing about these ANBU platoons was that everything they did was synchronized. Their breaths; Sasuke noted as he noticed the unifrom rise and fall of their chests. They're movement.

Sasuke smirked.

And their _blinks,_

The Sharingan, slowed their blinks down to the last millisecond, and Sasuke seized the short window of opportunity and darted inside the gates. The ANBU platoon didn't notice a thing. They would have if it weren't for the already windy weather. If ever they felt anything, and if _he was a little sloppy_, they'd chalk it up to the wind.

But you see, Uchiha Sasuke was fast and he was _never _sloppy.

He was in the village now, Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he barely dodged a patrolling group of jounin. Raising an elegant eyebrow, he stayed hidden as a couple more chakra signatures appeared in different parts of the village. A feeling of excitement thrummed through the young man. They were prepared for a war, and he was going to bring it.

Slipping out of the shadows, he made his way to the Hokage tower. He might as well get as much information as possible while he was here. That was why he was here, wasn't it?

Sasuke wasn't so sure.

Alert ears picked up the deep boom of the Hokage's voice when he neared the tower's roof. Landing gracefully atop the tower's roof, he pumped a little chakra into his ears to listen the conversation going on in the room below him.

"That bastard, he's toying with us!" Tsunade yelled. Sasuke heard a loud thump, he presumed that she'd just slammed a clenched fist down on the table. "If I keep patrols up for another week, my shinobi won't be well rested enough if Madara chooses to attack."

So, she was taking a gamble. Sasuke smirked a little. Tsunade always seemed partial to gambling. Coming was a good idea, he'd report this piece of information to Madara as soon as he got back to base. "Shishou, Madara knows this. He's got all the bases covered, the only thing we can do is make do with what we have." That familiar voice broke Sasuke from his reverie; it was a voice he knew well.

It was Haruno Sakura's voice.

Tsunade grunted in response, slamming her hand down again. "Provide every Shinobi and Kunoichi with soldier pills. They are to take them in case Madara chooses to attack, should we be taken by surprise." _Smart. _The Uchiha heard Sakura mutter a response before she was dismissed. Once Sakura was out of the room, Tsunade had smashed her desk.

The Hokage was a smart woman, highly temperamental and violent but smart. Just like a certain former team mate. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Had he just correlated the Hokage to that simpering kunoichi? Well given the circumstance, she was the Hokage's apprentice. Sasuke had to admit that she had gotten stronger. Just a _little; _enough to warrant a little irritation whenever they fought during their brief encounters. Another person had entered the office almost undetected but Sasuke noticed, and being patient, had stayed listened to the conversation.

_'Cause you stole my eyes and I never looked back_

He was finished here. He'd gotten the information he needed. It was time to head back. But somehow, the Uchiha found himself tailing his ex-team mate as she quickly weaved through buildings. Obsidian orbs flashed with recognition, he knew this route. She was heading to the bridge, their former meeting place.

"Naruto-kun! Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei?" _Kun?_ Sasuke fixed her with a slightly confused stare. Since when had she called the Dobe's name with _that _honorific? It didn't suit the dobe at all.

Frowning slightly, the raven-haired rogue ninja watched the two interact from atop a tree not too far from the two Konoha shinobi.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Leave it to _him_ to be late at a time like this." He complained. Sasuke noted that his former idiot of a team mate had gotten taller. Of course, Sasuke was still taller but the gap was not as far as it used to be. An annoying thought slid through his mind. In every aspect, Naruto was catching up to him; in terms of power, speed, height and…Sakura. He did not know why the last one bothered him so much.

Sakura sat by him. "Ne, Sakura-chan," Naruto looked at the rosette who was tugging at her jounin jacket. _So she made it to Jounin._ Sasuke thought. _Not bad._

"If I had to kill teme…" Naruto's gaze dropped to the ground. "Would you—

"Do what you have to do." She whispered; her green eyes downcast. Sasuke's eyebrows rose. Wasn't she the one who said that she'd always be on his side? Now she was suddenly okay with the thought of Naruto killing him? A light feeling of betrayal washed over him. Obsidian orbs narrowed as he watched from the distance. Sakura's eyes darted to where Sasuke had been perched, his eyes widened; did she know he was here? Was she provoking him?

Sasuke made to switch location when he noticed that Sakura had a faraway look on her face. "It would be selfish to tell you not to." He saw a flash of pain in her eyes. "He's threat… And we have to protect the village." Sakura gave him a sad smile. "It's not like he cares about us anymore, he'd kill us if got the chance." Her hand absently went to her neck. A weird feeling formed in Sasuke's stomach. Guilt? He did not know—

He didn't want to know. Sasuke brushed the thought aside. Although the feeling in his stomach still lingered.

Naruto put his arm around Sakura. Sasuke felt a small pang in his chest. "I'll try not to kill him, Sakura-chan." He grinned. "That's your job." Sakura laughed and playfully punched the blonde on the arm. The two continued chatting but Sasuke stopped paying attention. A weird feeling overcame him the minute he heard Sakura's laugh.

He clenched his hands into fists, finger nails digging into his palms. Why were her words pestering him? It's true, he stopped caring. He'd cut off ties a long time ago, had he not proven it over and over again? Sasuke sat down, his legs swinging from the branches.

The irony of situation was that, Sasuke had already proven the all his ties were severed. He'd proved it to Madara, Sakura and maybe even Naruto, he was, after all, contemplating about killing him. Sasuke glared at the ground. But after all that work, Uchiha Sasuke had yet to prove it to _himself. _

_Girl, last night I forgot to mention_

The night he left and put her on that bench, the time when he had almost killed the dobe and that time when he'd almost taken Sakura's life, all came flooding back to him; a vicious tidal wave of unwanted memories.

His eyes travelled back down to Sakura. She was alone now. Naruto must've left for an errand. This was the opportunity he didn't know he was waiting for. It was as if there were two conflicting versions of himself inside of him. Before he knew it, Sasuke bounded off the tree branch and landed behind Sakura.

Ever the cautious one, Sasuke had double checked that his chakra was concealed and then in a split second; he let it all out in one sudden burst of chakra. It's sheer power radiating throughout the ground, filling the entire place with his presence before suddenly disappearing when he quickly concealed it again.

He heard her gasp before he disappeared.

_The way that I feel, the way I'll remember this_

**_"I love you." he ignored it, he had to. This life was not for him; not for an avenger. _**

**_"Sakura, thank you," because even if it was for a little while, she had made him feel as if everything was going to get better. _**

_When we're this young, we've nothing to lose_

Sakura felt it. Felt the wave of dark chakra envelope the place before it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Sasuke!" She whirled around hoping to catch a glimpse of the man, but she knew that he had already gone. She felt a sudden gush of wind hit her and heard a faint _clink_; as if something metal had fallen to the ground. Her eyes travelled to the source of the sound and gasped again when her eyes met the fallen object.

There on the ground, was Uchiha Sasuke's old forehead protector.

It glinted against the moonlight, the long slash made even more visible. Sakura blinked back the shock and bent down to pick up the Uchiha's old leaf headband. The fabric was soft against her hands; she gripped it with a little too much force as memories of their childhood together flashed through her mind. She smiled as she remembered the good times they had back then.

Back when they were on the same side; when they all had the same cards in their hand.

_We just the clock to beat and a hand to choose_

Naruto came bursting from the forest, yelling profanities and asking if she was okay. Sakura nodded and motioned him to look at what she was holding. "Did he drop it?" Naruto asked incredulously as he eyed the blue leaf headband that belonged to their former team mate.

His cerulean blue eyes met Sakura's bright emerald orbs. They both knew that this wasn't an accident. Sasuke was never sloppy. He was sending them a message.

"That bastard," Naruto mumbled without any trace of venom in his tone.

_Why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight?_

His previous flare of chakra had alerted the ANBU that were guarding the gate. The barrier was now being guarded by nervous looking jounin. _Easy getaway, _Sasuke thought before leaping out of the village gate and running a good distance before stopping.

With one last glance towards the village, he completed a set of hand seals and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke's made too many wrong turns throughout his life time, and he was going to make another tonight, and maybe one more during the battle of Konoha; A couple more wrong turns until he finally returns home.

Just a couple more wrong turns so he could finally be able to make his first _right _one,

* * *

Amber eyes were glued to Kakashi's uncovered eye. She couldn't believe that the plan had worked; although she expected no less from Hatake Kakashi.

"How did you know he had entered the village?" Tsunade watched as Kakashi thoughtfully. "Uchiha Sasuke isn't the only one with a Sharingan." The former-ANBU replied, his one eye crinkling. The jounin had been eyeing the gate when he notice a barely visible blur and a fain chakra signature. "His arrogance has always gotten the better of him ever since he was a kid." His thoughts travelled back to when the young Uchiha was twelve.

The Hokage nodded and gave him a small smile. "You are sure, that indirectly telling him about what Itachi had really planned," Kakashi fixed her with a thoughtful look as she massaged her temples, "Will knock some sense into him?"

Sakura and Naruto burst inside the Hokage's office; their faces a mixture between panic and shock. "Shishou!" Sakura yelled, holding out Sasuke's headband. Kakashi threw Tsunade a knowing look. "Aa, I'm sure."

"Kaka-sensei! He was here! Oi, granny! Do someth—He grabbed Naruto and Sakura by the back and ushered them out. "I'm not so sure about the safety of the council though." Kakashi murmured.

Tsunade waved a dismissive hand. She never liked the village elders anyway. It was time they got a new set.

* * *

YAY! It's done =) I was listening to "Vegas Skies" and bam, this happened. Hope you guys liked it. There was a LITTLE sasusaku going on there. But it was more of a Sasuke coming to a realization that HIS BROTHER WANTED HIM TO NOT HATE KONOHA.

Can you guys guess what he was going to do? Cough*betraymadara* Cough *killthelders* Cough

**LOVE IT**

**HATE IT**

**LET ME KNOW**


End file.
